


Midnight Snack

by phichithamsters



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Classroom, Established Yuriashe, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters
Summary: Yuri and Ashe have some fun in the Blue Lions classroom.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this art on twitter the other day, and I was so inspired that my horny brain took over and wrote this in like an hour. Have some self-indulgent yuriashe smut to officially commemorate my first work in the fe3h fandom, and check out the [piece that inspired this beautiful mess](https://twitter.com/pilcrepal/status/1238273565809455107) (by @pilcrepal on twitter). Give it lots of love!
> 
> Also, super pumped to be able to use the "no beta we die like Glenn" tag. It's been a long time coming!

Ashe and Yuri had a pattern. Yuri would come to the surface around midnight. He would claim that something was out of the ordinary with his room, or that he couldn’t sleep, and therefore he would need to spend the night with Ashe. Night after night Yuri came, and Ashe stopped asking questions. Yuri stopped making excuses. 

Tonight was no different. Yuri knocked on the door, and Ashe opened it with a smile. 

Instead of curling up on Ashe’s bed like a sullen cat, though, he just stood in the doorway, eyes dancing as he beckoned Ashe to out of the room. Ashe took his hand and followed. 

It turned out they didn’t have to go very far. 

“The classroom?” Ashe asked, slightly scandalized.

“It’ll be fun,” Yuri said. 

“But, it’s the classroom! We… you know, _learn_ here, and stuff!” Ashe protested, a blush creeping up his neck. 

Yuri laughed. “Eloquent, little sparrow. We do learn here _and stuff,_ ” he said. He raised an eyebrow and turned to face Ashe, intertwining their fingers once more. Ashe’s breath caught in his throat as Yuri stepped in closer to graze his lips over Ashe’s ear. 

“But wouldn’t it be fun?” He whispered, and Ashe shivered. “To walk into the classroom on Monday morning with the terrible secrecy of what we did here tonight? To look the professor in the eye as she teaches you how to notch your arrow, knowing full well we had our way with each other on the very podium she lectures at?” 

Ashe was wary, but the thrill of what Yuri was insinuating was more than tempting. 

“Let me at least kiss you, and we’ll see where it goes from there,” Yuri said, running a hand down Ashe’s chest. Ashe bit back a sigh. 

Yuri grinned. “But I doubt you’ll want me to stop,” he whispered. 

He kissed Ashe gently, their lips barely brushing. Yuri was teasing him, and Ashe knew it. So he played along.

Ashe chased the kiss on Yuri’s lips, letting Yuri crowd him against the bookshelf in the back of the room. 

The plush blue curtains had been pulled shut, so no one saw Ashe tilt his head back in delight as Yuri kissed a trail down his neck. 

The urgency of the moment spurred their touches, and it was not long before both were completely disrobed, their clothes scattered unceremoniously about the front of the classroom. Yuri’s drawers had been tossed onto the Professor’s podium, a sight that made Ashe flush a deep shade of red. 

Yuri hoisted Ashe onto the bookshelf without breaking their embrace and knelt down to take Ashe into his mouth. The warmth that enveloped him was enough to make Ashe double over. 

A low moan was stifled by his fist. 

Yuri chuckled, and it vibrated through Ashe’s body. “Quiet now,” Yuri said, between kisses. “You wouldn’t want to wake anyone up, would you?”

Yuri worked his tongue over Ashe, laving and lapping all sorts of heavenly praises over Ashe’s cock. Ashe whimpered as he was pleasured, and even the small sounds seemed to echo around the room. Ashe was sure he would never be able to enter the classroom again without blushing furiously. 

“Do you like that, little sparrow?” Yuri whispered, peering up at Ashe through his long eyelashes. Ashe made the mistake of meeting his gaze; the sight of Yuri sent Ashe careening and he hid his face in his arm to stop him from crying out. 

“Yuri, _goddess_ , Yuri…”

Ashe felt Yuri hum contentedly as he continued to go down on Ashe, leaving no part of him untouched. Ashe’s breathing was coming in heavy and his toes curled in anticipation. 

Ashe longed to run his fingers through Yuri’s hair, but he knew he was too far gone to do so gently. A small part of him wanted to tangle his hands into the lavender curtain and hold on like a lifeline, but Ashe couldn’t bring himself to take the plunge. 

He was distracted as Yuri’s hand replaced his tongue and his mouth moved northward again. Ashe kept his face buried, whimpering into the crook of his elbow as Yuri‘s tongue flicked over Ashe’s nipple, tracing circles around it. Yuri worked him steadily, and Ashe felt his orgasm coming like the breaking of the tide. 

“Come on, little sparrow,” Yuri whispered into Ashe’s chest. “Come for me.”

Ashe cried out as his orgasm washed over him. His hands gripped for purchase, one landing on the pile of his clothes on the bookshelf, the other tangled into Yuri’s soft lavender hair and tugged _hard_. From his haze, Ashe barely registered Yuri’s deep groan. 

Yuri stood up, his body flushed a delightful pink. He bent over Ashe, placing one hand on the window behind them, and began to stroke himself. Ashe opened his mouth eagerly and Yuri took the cue. Ashe relished in the weight of Yuri on his tongue as he finished into Ashe’s mouth. Ashe steadied a hand on Yuri’s hip, and used his tongue to guide Yuri through the shockwaves. 

Ashe kissed the skin of Yuri’s delicate hipbones lazily as Yuri caught his breath. When Yuri’s chest finished heaving he lifted Ashe up with bond hands eclipsing Ashe’s face and kissed him softly, gently, sweetly. 

They rested their foreheads together in the afterglow. 

“Time to get back, my love,” Yuri said. Ashe nodded, and they dressed. 

Ashe had just finished tying his roughspun shirt when he was suddenly lifted off of his feet and into Yuri’s arms. 

“Yuri!” Ashe exclaimed, blushing profusely. “I’m fine. I can walk myself back to my room.”

“I know.” Yuri shot him a wink and carried Ashe out the door. 

Ashe had never felt luckier to live so near the Blue Lions classroom as he did the moment that Yuri deposited them both in the bed and then curled himself into Ashe’s chest. 

Ashe carefully stroked Yuri’s hair to pass the time until sleep took them both. 

“One of these days, I’m going to get you a castle,” Yuri said, his soft voice filling the room. 

Ashe chuckled lightly. “Are we going to be nobles?”

“Of course not,” Yuri chided. “It’ll just be for you and me.”

Yuri pushed himself out from Ashe’s arms so their eyes could meet. “And you’d be able to be as loud as you desired, little sparrow,” he added, with a wicked grin. 

Ashe’s eyes widened. “Yuri!”

Yuri buried his face back into Ashe’s chest as his body shook with laughter. Ashe huffed and tried to turn away, but Yuri held on tight. 

When his laughing subsided, Yuri spoke up again. “I mean it, you know,” he said. His voice was low, sleepy. “I’m going to give you a castle. I’m going to give you everything you’ve ever wanted, Ashe Duran.”

Ashe stroked Yuri’s hair once more as his breathing evened out, and as the sound of the flickering candle filled the room, Ashe slipped into sleep with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/phichithamsters) and we can yell about fe3h together!!


End file.
